five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Crossover Confusion
'''Five Nights of Crossover Confusion '''is a spin-off of FNaF, collaborating with Scott Cawthon and several other companies. Plot Set during the events of FNaF 2, Freddy is seriously bored, so he plans a huge party with the toys and the other withered animatronics, explained in an opening cutscene. This starts the tutorial, where you can just grind off some of the random enemies, and your only goal is to defeat the night-guard, which is a mini-boss (as well as where the demo ends). However, unaware to the animatronics, the night-guard was an inter-dimensional wizard, and his flashlight was his magical wand. BB derps and takes the power source of the night-guard's magical wand, causing an potentially infinite amount of universes to enter the main universe, and not all of them are FNaF-related. BB then goes missing, causing chaos and allowing Springtrap to take over. After defeating all of Springtrap's minions, you go to Spring Tower to defeat Springtrap. However, he then turns into Springcore, a version of Springtrap possessed by the magic core. You then destroy Springcore for good, and save BB, and everyone is returned to their universes. Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the default character, and the one you start with. He is not the best character, but is decent in the beginning. Attacks Paw - A simple attack where Freddy hits someone across the face with his paw. Does 10 damage. Microphone Whack - An attack where Freddy knocks someone on the head with his microphone. Does 50 damage, and has a 30% chance of confusion, and a 10% chance of brain damage. Lullaby - An attack where Freddy plays his music box. Does no damage, but has a 50% chance of putting an enemy to sleep. Jumpscare - Freddy's second strongest attack. He leaps at an enemy, and screeches loudly. Does 100 damage. Stuff - Freddy's strongest attack. He stuffs an enemy in a suit, inflicting 600 damage with a 30% chance of brain damage. Show Stopper - Freddy does a backflip so awesome that it gives him a 50% percent chance of dodging an attack... but it doesn't do damage. Kirby Kirby is the first crossover character, unlocked after defeating the night-guard. He is more of a statuser and healer then Freddy. Attacks PLOOSHI PUNCH - An attack where Kirby gives an enemy a PLOOSHI PUNCH. Does 10 damage. Food Toss - An attack where Kirby tosses a food item to an ally. Doesn't do damage, but heals allies. Twinkle Star - An attack where Kirby spins around, hitting several items. Does 30 damage to all enemies, and has a 50% chance to inflict confusion on the enemies. Protect Bubble - An attack where Kirby pulls up his guard shield, halving the damage for all allies. Does no damage. Copy Ability - Kirby's second strongest attack. He uses his copy ability to copy whatever move the enemy just used on him. Does damage based on what move he used. Warpstar - Kirby's strongest attack. He sends his warpstar flying towards the enemy, which halves the damage for him and does 60 damage all together. Bonnie Bonnie is the second default character gained, unlocked by defeating the night-guard. He is a mixed attacker, specializing in several attacks. Attacks Facescare - An attack where Bonnie frightens the enemy with the horror of his face. Does 5 damage, with a 100% chance of paralysis. Guitar Slammer - An attack where Bonnie slams a guitar onto the enemy's head. Does 60 damage, with a 50% chance of confusion and a 30% chance of brain damage. Sappy Song - An attack where Bonnie sings a song about the sappy story of his life. Does only 1 damage, but has a 100% chance of confusion. Guitar Blocker - An attack where Bonnie blocks an attack with his guitar. Gives Bonnie the 100% chance to dodge an attack, but disables Guitar Slammer. Rick-Roll - Bonnie's second strongest attack. He rick-rolls the enemy. Does 60 damage with a 60% chance of confusion, with a 40% chance of brain damage. Eardrum Burst - Bonnie's strongest attack. He plays a sound so loud that the enemy's eardrums burst. Does 500 damage with an 100% chance of paralysis. Chica Chica is the first "optional" character, unlocked by giving her that flippin' cupcake of hers. The cupcake in found in the office. Attacks Nibble - An attack where Chica nibbles on the enemy. Does 10 damage. Crunch - An attack where Chica bites down on an enemy's face. Does 30 damage, with a 30% chance of inflicting brain damage. Cupcake Magic - An attack where Chica uses some cupcake magic to heal her allies. Does no damage, but heals allies much better than Kirby's Food Toss. Swallow Attack - An attack where Chica eats the enemy's attack. Does no damage, but has a 50% chance of blocking damage for all allies. Dinner - Chica's second-strongest attack. An attack where Chica boils the enemy into a nice stew. Does 100 damage with a slim chance to heal allies. Dessert - Chica's strongest attack. An attack where Chica turns the enemy into dessert. Does 600 damage with a high chance to heal allies. Items Food Items Pizza Slice - It's a piece of flippin' pizza. Heals 500 HP, and can be found as a drop from Pizzas or be bought from Shadow Kirby. Mini-Pizza - It's a tiny flippin' pizza. Heals 2,500 HP, and can be found as a drop from Moldy Pizzas or be bought from Shadow Kirby. Whole Pizza - It's a big flippin' pizza. Heals all health, and can be found as a drop from Rotten Pizzas or be bought from Shadow Kirby. Hyper Lollipop - It's a magical flippin' lollipop. Revives dead allies, and can be bought from Shadow Kirby or looted from chests. Skill Items Small Present - It's a magical flippin' gift. Heals 200 MP, and can be bought from the Puppet or looted from chests. Medium Present - It's a magical flippin' present. Heals 1,000 MP, and can be bought from the Puppet or looted from chests. Big Present - It's a big magical flippin' present. Heals all MP, and can be bought from the Puppet or looted from chests. Ultimate Present - It's the ultimate magical flippin' present! Heals all HP or MP, and can be bought from the Puppet or looted from chests. (W.I.P.) Enemies and Bosses Pizza Health: 100 Fazcoins (currency) dropped: 5 EXP: 10 It's a flippin' pizza. The weakest enemy in the game. Appears in the Show Stage, Dining Room, and Party Room 1. Occasionally drops Pizza Slices. Moldy Pizza Health: 300 Fazcoins (currency) dropped: 10 EXP: 15 It's a gross flippin' pizza. A small step up from the normal pizzas. Appears in the Office, Party Room 2 & 3, Parts & Services, and the Game Area. Occasionally drops Mini-Pizzas. Rotten Pizza Health: 500 Fazcoins (currency) dropped: 15 It's a disgusting flippin' pizza. A big step up from the Moldy Pizza. Appears in the rest of the Party Rooms, Spring Tower, and the Big Fat Portal. Occasionally drops Whole Pizzas. Godly Pizza Health: 1000 It's a holy flippin' pizza. A huge step up from the Rotten Pizza. Appears only in Spring Tower and the Big Fat Portal. Occasionally drops Chili Pepper Madness Pizza Blasters. Night-Guard Health: 300 Fazcoins (currency) dropped: 100 The night-guard. Duh. He's also an inter-dimensional wizard. Appears only in the office. Doesn't drop any loot. (W.I.P.)